We propose to continue our evaluation of the organic chelating components derived from two coals obtained from mines of differing incidence of Coal Workers' Pneumoconiosis (CWP). We will continue to use extraction procedures to obtain these components. Following ion- exchange chromatography, to remove the metal component concomitantly extracted from coal, these extracts will be physically fractioned on the basis of solubility. The individual fractions will be evaluated with regard to metalloenzyme inhibitory activity. Fractions which have unique metalloenzyme inhibitory activity will be chromatographically fractionated in an attempt to obtain the active components in pure form for biological testing and chemical characterization.